Opposites Attract
by OokamiKing93
Summary: Ash grew up unlike most kids he was home schooled but what if his parents enrolled him in high school. What if he swept a certain orange-red head off her feet the first time they "bump" into each other and then end up together in the same school...?
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting and The Surprise

_**Disclaimer: I obviously dont own Pokemon only thing I own are the games _ because if I did the show would be far more interesting and Misty would still be with Ash and they would be together, Ash would have won all the leagues yada yada exploding oreos would fall from the sky and brock would have his eyes opened ^_^........**_

_**A/N: This is actually not my first fanfic but its my first fanfic that has been put on a website so please spare me _ now on with the story....**_

_Thoughts:are just italicized no bold._

_**Everything else: bold + italicized.**_

___**Opposites Attract**_

_**Chapter 1: The Meeting and The Surprise**_

_** It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town, the Pidgeys were chirping and the Beedrills were buzzing around the quiet town of Pallet, home to our hero Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum is an average 16 year old boy, there isn't much thats different about him, take a glance at the young man and he'll seem completely normal. But unlike most kids his age, Ash was home schooled since the age of 5. Of course he's had his share of friends but he wasnt always able to be with them being since they actually went to schools in other towns or cities, so he rarely spoke with any of his friends. We actually find our hero relaxing near a river, this river being his favorite spot in Pallet Town, not many but himself and his prize pokemon and best friend Pikachu knew about this river. Ash was treated almost like royalty in Pallet, he was considered a prodigy, "The Chosen One" is what they would call him, some say it all started when he was able to tame the most aggressive Pikachu in all of Pallet but anyway lets see what our hero is about to by his favorite spot.**_

_** Ash looked around the area deep in thought his buddy Pikachu sitting on his shoulder also **__**seemed to be having the same train of thought as Ash. **_

_** "hey Pikachu do you think mom and dad will let me actually go to a real high school ?" Ash looked at Pikachu to see had an answer to his question.**_

_** "pi pika, pika pi. Pi pi pika....." Pikachu said with much uncertainty in his voice, Pikachu hopped on Ash's head and fell asleep. Ash looked back at the river before responding to himself.**_

_** "hmmm....i see your not sure either...but may-" But just as he was about to finish his sentence his cellphone rang.**_

_** "hello." Ash clearly says as he puts the phone to his ear.**_

_** "Ash, honey come home me and your father have something to tell you". His mother responded.**_

_** "sure thing mom I should be there in a few minutes". Ash hung up and glanced at the river one more time before heading out. He walked out of the river clearing and ran in the direction of his house. As he turned the corner a block away from his house he bumped into a girl about his age knocking her down also making her drop some of her books. He took a quick glance at the girl and noticed that she had "flaming"orange-red hair that reached just a bit shy above her sholders, and she wore a yellow and black shirt that hugged her breasts and covered upto just above her stomache exposing a belly button ring and a short but not to "short" mini skirt of the same matching color and design with matching sneakers.**_

_** He put out his hand in front of her to give her a lift up. She took his hand as he hoisted her up, as soon as his hand made contact with hers he felt something he's never felt before but he brushed it off because it left as soon as it came. He bent over to pick up her books and handed them to her. As she took the books with a thankful smile on her face he introduced himself.**_

_** "hey, im Ash sorry about that miss...um. He rose his eyebrow waiting for her to give him her name so he may apologize properly.**_

_** "oh, um hey im Misty, no need to apologize, thank you for helping me though..."**_

_** "ok, but im in a hurry so take care Mist...yea I like the sound of that ima call you Mist as a nick name for if we meet again. I guess i'll see you around." He said as he knew he had to get home since it sounded important.**_

_** "um, sure see you around Ash.." She responded as he ran out of the river clearing, she stared at the man that she believed literally swept her off her feet and in one quick motion stole her heart.**_

___"Wow.....he was so hot...and he already gave me a nickname I cant believe this just happened. I wonder what school he goes to wish he went to mines...and was that a Pikachu on his head...wait im a water pokemon trainer and pikachus are electric pokemon so that makes them opposite...dont they say opposites attract....I wonder if I should tell May and Dawn about this.."_

_** Misty thought this to herself as she walked away thinking about the guy named Ash that she just met wondering how she was gunna explain this to her friends. Meanwhile at the Ketchum residence, Ash had just arrived home and was sitting in front of his parents who looked real serious at the moment.**_

_** "ok Ash we know your a growing boy now and you need to get more acquainted with the outside world, meaning we have jus finised enrolling you in the same high school your friend Gary goes to, um I believe its called Poke'HighSchool."**_

_** Ash just stared at his parents as if he was in a trance he couldn't believe what he was hearing he just got what he wanted now he could feel normal instead of feeling like a prince whois restricted to almost everything outdoors with some exceptions.**_

_** "mom, dad are you guys serious I can finally go to a high school." Ash asked with enthusiasm in his voice.**_

_** "yes Ash you can go but get your stuff ready now, because you start first thing tommorow."**_

_** "ok, thanks I love you guys." He said as he hugged his parents and ran up stairs to take out his clothes and pack his bag.**_

_** "Delia..you know our Ashy isnt so small no more he's growing up to a fine young man."**_

_** "yes Jack I know and im proud of him."**_

_** "so am I honey...so am I." Responded his father as both his parents sat with smiles on their faces and happiness in their heart that their little boy has grown to a splendid teenager.**_

_** A/N: Ash is finally going to a school instead of being home schooled. What will happen on his first day, we already know one of his friends Gary will be their who else will he meet any new people or maybe some familiar faces stay tuned for chapter me know what you think of the first chapter. Also if theirs anything that you want to happen in the story let me know ill see if I can make it work and yea REVIEW or face the wrath of GIR and the DOOM song and giant falling exploding oreos of DOOM _ sorry im extremely bored at the moment. **_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kid

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own Pokemon because its still not the way I want it _ grrrr....anyway yea..**_

_**A/N: um...BOOM on with the story...**_

_** Opposites Attract**_

_**Chapter 2: The New Kid**_

_** Ash woke up early the next day, anxious to finally get a normal education. Although he didnt need it, well Ash is highly intelligent thanks to his dads teaching, being home schooled by a father, scientist, and pokemon master is not easy and Ash should know. His parents warned him that he may be far more ahead and advanced then more students and even the teacher him/herself, but he wasn't going to back down now. Pikachu soon woke up and looked at Ash like if he had a second head.**_

_** "chhaaaaaaa." Pikachu strecthed itself and then turned back to Ash. "piika?"**_

_** "oh, sorry Pikachu you were sleeping and I didnt want to wake you but my parents enrolled me in a highschool now so im not going to be home schooled no more."**_

_** "pika...pi.." Pikachu responded sounding sad because his trainer was going to leave him for most of the day alone until Ash surprised him.**_

_** "Pikachu you do know your coming with me, this school specializes in pokemon and teach a lot about training, think of it as a training academy so pokemon are allowed."**_

_** "pikachu!" Pikachu shouted glad that he wasnt going to be left alone and that he would also experience high school with Ash.**_

_** A few minutes past before Ash walked downstairs.**_

_** "bye mom, bye dad me and Pikachu are on our way to school, see ya later!" he shouted as he opened the front door.**_

_** "bye son, take care." they both said in unison.**_

_** "alright Pikachu we are off!" Ash stated to his little electric friend.**_

_** "pi." he responded with a nod as Ash walked towards the direction of the school with pikachu sitting on his shoulder.**_

_** After a while they arrived to the school. Ash walked in and started to head towards the room the papers his mother had given stated was the main office. He walked in ignoring all the looks that all the other students were giving him. He walked up to the front desk and stated his name. The counselor nodded as she wrote down his name and gave him his schedule. Ash soon walked out and head to his first class...Poke' history which had started while he was getting his schedule. He stopped in front of the door and knocked on it till a man that he fairly recognized opened the door.**_

_** "why Ash...what are you doin here in Poke'High, werent your parents home schooling you." The teacher said surprise evident in his voice.**_

_** "hey Steve, about that my parents thought I should experience actually school for once so they enrolled me in here."**_

_** "well your dad was always a brilliant man when I worked with him, so I dont want to see anything less from you and don't try to freak out the class by proving me wrong because I know your capable of doing just that." Steve said laughing a bit.**_

_** All the students in the class were waiting for Mr. Lopez to return inside. They were wondering what was taking him so long when he came back inside the class. Steve Lopez cleared his throat.**_

_** "ok class, I want you all to welcome a new student, his last name might ring a bell especially since I mentioned his father many times when telling you of my old job. So respect him and dont be to rough on him because he's been home schooled for most of his life by his own father and he finally got a break. Come in and introduce yourself now." He said while doing a "come in" motion towards the open door.**_

_** All the students were anxious to see this new kid. Everyone was whipering away while Mr. Lopez was talking and some said they cant wait to pick on the new nerd of the class this was coming from most of the jocs, except for Gary who knew who it was and he knew Ash was definetly not a nerd. The girls were anxious thinking, great now another guy to be all over us, of course this came from all the girls except for Misty, May, Dawn, and a few others who didnt really care. Ash walked in and as he walked in everyone but Gary was surprised. He wasn't a geek or nerd but he was the absolute opposite. Gary smirked knowing that everyone would be speechless when they met Ash. Ash stood to a full 6 feet, he had unruly black hair which was a bit longer than Gary remembered. He wore a short sleave purple shirt that huged his biceps, a black denim vest, denim jeans, and a pair of purple and black high top sneakers. They all stared at the pikachu on his shoulder with awe.**_

_** "hey guys, the names Ash Ketchum, son of Jack Ketchum and this is Pikachu." He said while smiling.**_

_** "pika." Pikachu said exited to receive just as much attention as Ash.**_

_** Misty stared in shock as the boy she told her friends about was right in front of the whole class. She was surprised at that and the fact that he was the son of one of the world most reknown celeberities and scientists.**_

_** One of the jocks raised their hand with a shocked look on their face. Mr. Lopez saw and called on him.**_

_** "yes john what is your question for Ash?"**_

_** "are....you really...the son..of THE Jack Ketchum, the pokemon master and scientist, Jack Ketchum from Pallet Town.**_

_** Ash smiled at the question and laugh a bit before answering.**_

_** "well yea he's my dad so that would make me his son."**_

_** "well Ash being since you really don't need to be standing anymore, why dont you sit next to ….um Miss Waterflower." He said looking at Ash.**_

_** "and that would be...." Ash whispered to Mr. Lopez as not to be rude.**_

_** "Miss Waterflower please raise your hand." **_

_** Ash looked around waiting for a hand to be raised. When he didn't spot one he stood their confused.**_

_** "Miss Waterflower stop daydreaming and raise your hand so Ash can sit in his seat."**_

_** Just as he said this Misty snapped out of her little daydream and rose her hand. Ash looked at the raised hand, then took a quick glance at the owner of said hand. He stared in shock as he saw the girl from yesterday, he smirked and took his seat next to her.**_

_** "well since this change occurred im not going to give u guys any homework or work for the day so sit and chat for the remainder of the period."**_

_** Ash took this as a chance to get to know the girl that awoke a strange feeling in him that day, although he never thought about it until now. **_

_** "so isnt this a lil coincedence we've got here...huh Mist..?" As the nickname that he had given her left his lips she felt a chill go up her spine and everyone that was around them heard the nickname and they turned their heads towards the pair listening into the conversation, making Misty's face match the shade of her hair.**_

_** "yea Ash the worlds a small place.....aint it..?" she said embarassment evedent in her voice.**_

_** "yea sure is. Hey Pikachu I want you to meet someone, this is Misty."**_

_** Pikachu walks onto the table and looks up at Misty.**_

_** "pika....chu." Pikachu jumped into the arms of an embarassed Misty making her blush even more.**_

_** "um...hi Pikachu." Misty said smiling and petting the electric rodent, still blushing profoundly."he's so cute Ash oh my god."**_

_** Ash just smiled at what Misty said and Pikachu just let out a "Chaaaaa" to show it was enjoying the petting that his new friend was giving him. Thats when May and Dawn both coughed interupting the pairs conversation as the both looked up at them. May and Dawn looked at pair before them before May spoke.**_

_** "so...you...guys know each other..?" She asked confused.**_

_** Ash responded with a nod. Then Dawn decided to say something.**_

_** "so how did ya meet." She said really interested on the topic.**_

_** "well I bumped into her, knocked her down and helped her up and picked up her books for her, then I introduced my self and vice versa but I was in hurry so we didn't get to talk more. "**_

_** Before they could ask anymore questions the bell rang and everyone started to leave. Many of the guys patting Ash on the back telling him that they cant wait to see what he and Pikachu can do during gym, or some saying if he was going to join a sports team. The girls walked past him waving at Ash and winking at the young teen, he waved back at them like he hadn't even noticed. Misty waited for him outside the class with Pikachu still in her arms. Gary caught up with Ash as he started talking to his old pal again.**_

_** "so Ashy boy got himself a girlfriend on the first day of high school, and its Red at that, whats up with that?"**_

_** Ash laughs at Gary's comment. " dude shes not my girlfriend...yet..but I just bumped into her yesterday and helped her out, pretty much it, but how you been man..?"**_

_** "nothing much just the usual here Ash, you should join the basketball team we could really use you, last I remember you could beat me in a one vs. one, I wonder if your still able to do it I am captain of the team now you know."**_

_** "i'll think about joining but I think I can keep up with you still Gary, well see at gym." he said as he started to walk towards the door before Gary stopped him.**_

_** "hey, Ashy boy.."**_

_** "yea man..?"**_

_** "Red ain't an easy girl man, she isn't like the rest shes real calm and collective, she doesnt throw herself at guys, take it easy with her shes an amazing catch, the fact that she even talked to you on your first time meeting yesterday means something, dont lose her. Alright ?"**_

_** "yea I understand." Ash responded then he ran outside and started to walk with Misty.**_

_** "hey Ash what do you have next..?"**_

_** Ash looked at his schedule before turning back towards her. "um...i have math next..how about you Mist..?"**_

_** Still not being used to the nickname Misty blushed before responding to him. "i have math also lets walk there together." she said smiling.**_

_** "sure why not."**_

_** A/N: well thats the end of chapter 2 it was a little bit longer but it doesnt matter, review it and let me know. **_


	3. Chapter 3: The Rematch

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Pokemon but I wish I did lol.**_

_**A/N: let chapter 3 begin...**_

___**Opposites Attract**_

_**Chapter 3: The Rematch**_

_** Ash opened the door to their class and held it open for Misty. He walked in after her and he ended up sitting next to her again as they waited for the teacher to start the lesson.**_

_** "heheh aren't you a gentlemen." Misty said refering to him holding the door for her.**_

_** "aww its no problem at all Mist." He said while laughing and scratching the back of his head. Pikachu looked at the two and he saw Misty looking at Ash wit a dreamy look in her eyes but it was only noticed for a spilt second as it was gone before he could put two and two together. He hoped onto Ash's desk and layed down, resting its eyes giving Ash enough room for his book and stuff.**_

_** "ok class...we will be learning about imaginary numbers and complex numbers(A/N: I learned this a while back its extremely easy _ but im going to skip a couple of classes since it would be boring ill skip it till 4**__**th**__** period gym. Just in case you want to know Ash has his entire day with Misty in his classes and 3**__**rd**__** period is chemistry.)**_

_** Ash walked into the boys locker room and changed into his basketball shorts, his white high tops, and tanktop. He soon walked out and ran into Gary.**_

_** "hey, man wats up.."**_

_** "nothing really, hey Ashy boy wanna have that rematch now..?"**_

_** "um..sure but since im new I get ball first." Said Ash with a smirk on his face.**_

_** Gary laughed and took a ball from the rack and started to dribble it towards the free throw line where Ash was waiting.**_

_** "sure, Ashy boy and dont think this little game is gunna be easy,i've improved a lot since last time we played."**_

_** "good because so have I." He said as Gary passed the ball to him to iniciate the game.**_

_** Everyone who had been doing something stopped to see the game even the teacher was interested. Misty took a glance at the game that was about to take place from the bleachers just like the rest of the class, as Pikachu crawled onto her lap wanting to see the game as well.**_

_** "is Ash good Pikachu?...because Gary sure is.."**_

_** "pika..pi, pi pikachu." he said with a slight smirk on his face.**_

_** Misty starting to understand her new poke' friend decided to watch and stop asking more questions, if Pikachu says Ash is good she'll have to believe it.**_

_** Ash held the ball in his hands as he looked at Gary intensly. He stareted to dribble the ball as Gary was holding up his defence, as Ash would dribble Gary had his hand on Ash's hands and on the ball. Ash ran towards the hoop while dribbling but Gary got in front of him trying to steal the ball but Ash expecting that bounced the ball once more before faking a spin to the left, into another bounce and he did a spin and ran to the right. Gary on the opposite side of Ash because of his little fake could not stop him in time as Ash jumped and dunked it in the hoop getting a 2-0 lead. Gary takes the ball and passes it to Ash behind the free throw line again. As Ash recieves the ball he decides to ask Gary something.**_

_** "whats game ?"**_

_** "lets make it interesting...20?"**_

_** "fine by me..." He said this while smirking towards his childhood rival.**_

_** A couple of shots, steals, rebounds, lay-ups,and dribbles later and Ash is now winning 17-16.**_

_**everyone in the "crowd" is staring at the game with awe. Ash loses the ball and Gary makes it in and gains the lead 18-17. Gary gets the ball shoot but misses, Ash takes his chance as he gets behind the 3-point line and shoots the ball making it in and wining the game 20-18. Ash and Gary shook hands **__**as Misty ran up to them with Pikachu and hugged Ash.**_

_** "oh my god you won, I cant believe my eyes you beat the captain of the team.."**_

_** Ash laughed while hugging her back and looked at Gary with a smirk.**_

_** "well it was nothing, it was a close game but who did you think taught that captain of yours all he knows." He said after letting go of Misty and shaking Gary's hand to show he enjoyed the game. **_

_** "yea Ashy boy, you still hard to beat I thought I had you, but I guess I cant beat Mr. "The Chosen One." Gary responded laughing.**_

_** Ash joined in on the laughter and then soon he was bombarded by the whole basketball team.**_

_** "Ash we need you to join the team immediately!!" said one voice.**_

_** "yea Ash we could really use you!!" said another random voice.**_

_** Many others begged and pleaded for Ash to answer them when he finally said...**_

_** "ok, fine ill join the team."**_

_** The basketball team cheered loudly, soon followed by the cheerleaders as well. Ash laughed and scratched the back of his head while being praised by the many fellow students around him. Misty just looked at him deep in thought.**_

___"Wow he really is amazing...i hope he really is different than the other guys and that he really is the guy that im falling for..." __**She looked down at the happy Pikachu in her arms. **__"and Pikachu seems to like me a lot aswell I wonder if we'll end up together... I wonder how that would be like.._

_ Ash held on to Misty as she sat in between his legs. Kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear._

_He tilted her head up as he caught her lips with his own. His tongue softly asking for entry, which she allows as their tongues clash agianst each other in fiery kiss. As he pulls away he looks her in the face and says.._

_ "i love you, Misty.." _

_ "i love you, too Ash."_

_ "hey Misty.."_

_ "yea Ash."_

_ "snap out of it...."_

_ Misty looked confused. As the Ash in front of her starts to slowly fade away._

_**"hey Misty............SNAP OUT OF IT !" Ash screamed to the dazed out female.**_

_** Misty "woke" up and looked around and then immediately turned the same color as her hair out of embarassment.**_

_** "sorry about that I was thinking about something."**_

_** "oh ok Mist its ok...shall we head to lunch now..?" He asked her patiently.**_

_** "um sure, and maybe you can meet Brock."**_

_** "whos Brock..?"**_

_** "oh he's a childhood friend of mine, he's sort of like my brother."**_

_** "oh ok sure ill love to meet Brock, he sounds like a cool guy to meet."**_

_** As they walked towards the cafeterria. Misty couldnt help but wish for her little day dream to become true, as she crept closer to the young pokemon trainer thinking that this was so far the best thing that could happen to her in high school.**_

_** A/N: review and let me know what you think and is there anything I can do to make it more interesting or do you want something to happen ill see if I agree with it and ill make it happen in the next chapter. **_


	4. Chapter 4: Perfection Is nonexistent

_**Disclaimer: I will never own Pokemon so that makes me a complete failure *sad face***_

_**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews especially craztente. Another thing before the story continues, I know I made Ash seem a "little" bit perfect but then again no ones perfect so you can expect a flaw that you might not be aware of, and also I made him seem that way because I wanted to make Ash different from how he acts in the series and I wanted to start him off good on his first day of school whatever happens after that well lets just say its not gunna be pretty _ but thanks again for the tip craztente.**_

_** Opposites Attract**_

_**Chapter 4: Perfection Is non-existent Unless Theres A Catch**_

_** Ash sat at the table with his lunch tray and waited for Misty to come with Brock. He began eating his lunch while waiting for them. He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his stomach at first he thought it was Misty but he heard a unfamiliar voice.**_

_** "hey handsom, I didnt think I'd see you again." said the voice.**_

_** Ash was so confued her knew the person behind him. How this is his first day here and he only really knew Gary and Misty. The persons arms let go of him and the girl sat in front of him and when Ash saw her he instantly remembered her. It was his ex-girlfriend Rebecca.**_

_** "Rebecca what are you doing here." Ash asked sounding a little bit angry.**_

_** "Silly I go to this school."**_

_** Ash looked at her with hatred in his eyes.**_

_** "oh my did I anger MY Ashy-kins.." She said with a smug look on her face, noticing Misty was behind him.**_

_** Misty was walking towards Ash's table with Brock when she saw someone sitting with him, she was just about to say something but decided against it to find out what the conversation was about so she stood behind Ash quietly.**_

_** "listen im not your Ashy-kins, I never was, you fukin blackmailed me into our whole relationship, you knew that I told you my secret because I trusted you and you fukin blackmail me, listen Rebecca just leave now I dont wanna deal with your shit!" Ash shouted but only loud enough that only Rebecca, him, and unbeknownst to him for Misty and Brock to hear.**_

_** "but Ashy I thought that you made love to me that day because we had something special or were you just using me." She was saying this with satisfaction because she knew she was messing with Misty emotionally.**_

_** "and there you go again, Rebecca we never had nothin special, that day you say that we made love you no more than anyone that I wasnt myself then...im not even myself now, ill never be the same as the same Ash that I was in middle school ok..." Ash was becoming more calm as he continued to talk trying to control the stress this conversation is giving him.**_

_** "oh...i see now that you have that whore Misty you dont need your first friend, love, your first everything, I gave you my virginity and you took mines we belong together...." Rebecca teared a bit before thinking of something and then she spoke again. "never mind Ash I know you are just wanna fuck that whore, I know your just using her for the sex just like you tried to do with me."**_

_** Ash sighed a bit since she wouldnt leave him alone so he opened his book bag and woke Pikachu up and took him out.**_

_** "Pikachu can you help me out here.."**_

_** "oh look its that fuking monster of yours I bet it was his idea for you to leave me."**_

_** Just when Pikachu was about to shock Rebecca out of anger at what she said they were interrupted by Misty.**_

_** "YOU FUCKIN BITCH DONT YOU DARE CALL PIKACHU A MONSTER."**_

_** Ash turned around with his eyes wide after noticing Misty's tears, which meant that she had heard the conversation.**_

_** "i guess my job is done, see ya lover boy hope you and miss princess here have fun with your future argument." She said as she got up and walked away.**_

_** "Misty how much of that conversation did you hear..?" He asked sounding kind of depressed.**_

_** Misty did not even look him in the eye when she spoke.**_

_** "Ash..im disappointed in you, I thought you was different, I knew you were to good to be true." She sayed as she ran away from him.**_

_** "Mist...wait." Ash whispered to himself as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Brock shaking his head.**_

_** "dont worry man, Misty has just been through so much situations like this that she couldnt take it no more, if you want I can talk to her. I know that most of the things that Rebecca said were lies to get to Misty and fuck with her. By the way im Brock.**_

_** "nice to meet you Brock but no ill just give her some time and if she wants ill explain everything to her, hopefully she'll listen to me soon." **_

_** "do you need someone...to talk to?"**_

_** "Brock I just met you but promise me you wont look at me wrong or give this information out to anyone."**_

_** "sure man if Misty trusts me you know so can you..."**_

_** Ash sighed before he layed Pikachu on his lap and started to whisper to Brock the one thing only a few new about him.**_

_** "well you see Brock.......im...not wxactly what you would call normal."**_

_** "well I heard your kind of "perfect" from Misty so I guess thats not really normal because no ones perfect."**_

_** "well yea...i may be what you humans consider pefect but in reality humans are more perfect in our eyes."**_

_** "yea...wait, what....what do you mean us humans, your one to.." Brock said with a confused look in his eyes.**_

_** "well im not Brock im part of an alien race that are real similar to humans, the only difference is that we are far more advanced then you are, me and my dad came to earth to get experience how to be more human like, since our race look up to yours, we are just to perfect that we are never really happy and we wanna be more like your race."**_

_** "i see..i understand...but I wonder if Misty will."**_

_** "yea me too..theres more though...the me before you is actually my human side, although I act perfect thats just because my parents arent both aliens just my father is. That caused me to be more perfect to others but to those I show my feelings or emotions to see me more as a human then I am to others but I have a problem ever since I was young, that is the same reason why I was home schooled I have a sort of second personality. The truth is I began being home schooled during 8th grade because after I was blackmailed by Rebecca, I lost my mind and body control to my second "persona" and I subconciously raped her, but she thought that I began to like her and that we was making love that night. I told my parents and they kept me away from schools since then until now. But it turns out my second persona was removed from my body by my father who found a way to completely remove it with out harming the host, one of the reason im glad he's a great scientist."**_

_** "wow...man that some deep shit but I understand, so now I understand the perfect thing you cant help that, but you do seem more human to me now that you told me your story...i think you should let Misty know as soon as possible about everything you just told me and save her the suffering of thinking that you were jus trying to get in her pants."**_

_** "yea your right thanks Brock, ill see you around ima go to my next class"**_

_** "no problem Ash."**_

_** Ash went to his next class, but Misty was no where to be found. The same happened throughout the rest of his day, Misty wasn't in none of their classes, did that conversation really upset her that much that she left. Great a secret that ruined yet another atempt at a normal life for Ash. Ash went home after school and told his parents about his day, they asked him if he wanted to go back to being home schooled but he declined not being able to at least see Misty would kill him slowly. Ash went to school the next day to see if he could find Misty but she didnt go that day either.**_

_** Ash was becoming depressed slowly since it's been almost a month that he hasnt seen Misty, he even quit the basketball team on the day of his first game on the team. Pikachu, Brock, and Gary were the only ones who were there for him since they were the only ones who knew the truth about Ash besides his parents. The last day of that month was Ash's birthday and he really wanted Misty to be there and on the day of his birthday she went to school and they met face to face.**_

_** "Mist...." Ash stared at Misty in awe. It was like he was seeing her for the first time in years.**_

_** "Ash....Happy Birthday...." Misty said while fidgiting with her hands extremely nervous and anxious.**_

_** Ash walked up to her slowly and............. **_

_** A/N: well what a sudden turn of events, who would have thought that Ash would be an alien _ and srry for the cliff hanger I wanted to end it already so I can think of the next chapter. What will Misty think of Ash when she finds out about him and will she except him, will they finally be together or am I going to be an ass and throw some more obstacles their way. REVIEW!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Acceptance and The Journey?

_**Disclaimer: well I finally own Pokemon............. _ yea right only in my dreams, I never will own it so this is pointless lol.**_

_**A/N: so its 2 in The morning and im bored here's chapter 5, just to say the beginning takes place after school.**_

_** Opposites Attract**_

_**Chapter 5: Acceptance and The Journey..?**_

_** Last time Misty finally returned to school especially on Ash's birthday. The stared at each in awe and Ash was the first to speak.**_

_** "Mist...." Ash stared at Misty in awe. It was like he was seeing her for the first time in years.**_

_** "Ash....Happy Birthday...." Misty said while fidgeting with her hands extremely nervous and anxious.**_

_** Ash walked up to her slowly and.....**_

_** He pulled her into a hug and held her close as tears start to cascade from both of their eyes. Ash held her as if he didn't want to lose her again. He was going to tell her his secret today even if she became afraid of him and never spoke to him or looked his way ever again, he was going to risk everything with what he has decided to tell her but little did he know Misty had something to tell Ash as well. Ash released his grip on Misty and he started to run in a direction while holding Misty's hand dragging her along with him.**_

_** "hey Ash....where are you taking me..." Misty yelled caught by surprised at the sudden action made by the boy she secretly crushed on.**_

_** "you'll see Mist... I gotta tell you something but first we need to get somewhere private and I know just the place."**_

_** "um..ok.." Misty said kind of unsure but she knew even though she was still hurt from her last encounter with Ash she had to tell him even though what she would say might scare him away just like what happened with her first boyfriend. Ash turned his head and glanced at Misty with a gleaming smile which made her realize that she had to do it even if she was mad at him before or if he'll hate her afterward she knew if they were to be together he would have to accept her for who she was.**_

_** Ash stopped running bringing Misty back into reality as she looked at where Ash had taking her. Misty looked speechless as she looked around the beautiful river valley. Yes Ash has taken her to his favorite spot which only he and Pikachu knew about. Misty was amazed how the river flowed flawlessly into the valley and how the grass and trees were covered in dew. She loved the smell of the area and even the bug Pokemon in the area didn't look as menacing as she usually see them as. The river glistened as the suns rays made contact with it and it made Misty go in a trance once again. Ash just smiled as he witnessed Misty's speechless look.**_

_** "well, Mist...watcha think...?" He said awaiting her answer.**_

_** "um...i love it here Ash but y did you bring me here." Misty asked looking at Ash.**_

_** "well...i had to tell you something and this is the only place I know of that no one except me, Pikachu and now you know of."**_

_** "oh so what was it you were going to tell me.."**_

_** "well it's kind of hard to explain....first off will you tell me why you haven't been around then maybe it'll be easier for me to tell you what I have to say."**_

_** "um....i don't know...i felt like that conversation you had that the other day with Rebecca...i don't know it just felt like my heart was torn into pieces after I heard what she said..i know I've only known you for almost about a month but I felt like I've known you for years, like I could trust you and that...maybe just maybe...your were different but from what I heard that day it made me think twice and I just panicked, I didn't know what to do so I stayed home for the last few weeks in order to process my thoughts and think about what I should do and I came up with a decision thats why I...I came back today..but what I have to tell you about my decision will have to wait until you explain to me what you had to explain."**_

_** "OK Misty ill explain...." **_

_** Ash took a deep breath, as he held Misty's hand and looked into her eyes as he began all the way back to the conversation with Rebecca.**_

_** "well all this started when you overheard the conversation between me and Rebecca. um...well everything she said was not true the most that was true was that I had kept a secret from you and also the part about me taking her virginity." he looked at Misty's hurtful expression and continued his story.**_

_** ".....um..so yea she used my secret to force us to date, I never really liked her romantically she just assumed I did. She said that if I didn't go out with her she would tell my secret to everyone, so I was basically blackmailed into the relationship...one day she got me infuriated and I raped her subconsciously it was as if I had a second persona inside me, I wasn't myself, but thanks to some of his research I was able to get rid of that little issue so I don't have that second personality in me any more."**_

_** Misty looked at Ash understanding a little bit but she didn't really see much of a deal yet.**_

_** "Ash, excuse me but I don't think that's much of a bad secret....**_

_** "I'm not done Misty I was only explaining I haven't mentioned the secret yet."**_

_** "oh...OK"**_

_** "OK.....Misty before anything I must say...i have fallen for you, ever since the day we bumped into each other I felt drawn to you, I believe that our meeting together was fate and im glad I was able to meet you, you've done so much for then it may seem, you have filled the void in my heart you have completed me Misty and I'm grateful for it."**_

_** Misty couldn't believe her ears was her brain playing tricks on her again, no it cant be this is real, he felt the same Misty was overjoyed but decided to remain silent in order to hear this secret.**_

_** "Misty this may seem shocking but I'm not completely human, I'm part alien....Pokestonian to be exact....and that is the secret that I have been keeping from you. My dad is Pokestonian as my mom is human. Ill understand if you hate.**_

_** Misty stared at Ash with a look in between shocked and surprised. Ash turned his head away awaiting the rejection.**_

_** "first off Ketchum...I believe I love you as well and second off if you recall I have to tell you something as well. I guess since you told me yours this will make it easier for me but I feel the exact same way, that our meeting was fated I believe we are soul mates and third, I'm not completely human either, I'm also part Pokestonian so change that frown upside down mister."**_

_** Ash looked at Misty with disbelief and happiness mixed inside his caramel colored eyes. He couldn't believe what he had just heard but his thoughts were soon interrupted as Misty leaned in and planted her lips onto his. She pushed her body up against his and pressed her lips harder against his as he slowly starts to kiss her back. He ran his tongue against her lower lip softly as if he was begging for entrance. Her lips parted as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth, moans and groans of pleasure were heard as their tongues wrestled for dominance. Misty used her body weight to try and knock them down to the comfort of the grass but she pushed into the wrong direction and they went tumbling down into the river. When they came out they began to passionately make out again. Ash bit her lower lip softly and pulled away after what felt like an eternity and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the ground and Misty did the same as she removed her bra as well and walked up to Ash who looked at her with lust in his eyes. Misty took Ash's hands and placed them on her developed breast which Ash gladly start to fondle. He molded the white flesh as he bit softly into Misty's neck which gained him a moan from the blue eyed angel. He brought his head down as he started to trace his tongue from her collar to one of her nipples. He swirled his tongue over the pink flesh in circular motions. He then began to suck on her tender nipples while taking a small bite to add pressure onto the soft flesh. He continued onto the other nipple repeating his previous actions eliciting moans from the young red head in front of him. He brought his head back up as he pressed his lips onto hers again, her tongue entering his mouth this time. They made out with more passion then before with their tongues battling a fierce and never ending battle, neither side showing an ounce off victory or failure. As their tongues battled their hands were on a journey of their own. Misty started to unbuckle Ash's pants as Ash did the same to Misty. While still locked into the fierce lip lock they were able to remove the last remaining excess clothing. Ash pulled away from the kiss and looked into his beloved angels eyes, as if asking if she is ready for what they are about to do or if she wants to stop. Misty instead of answering him with a mere nod or words wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him into the kiss once again while grinding her most intimate of places against his own. Ash took this as permission to continue. With Misty's legs still wrapped around her lovers waist, Ash plunges into the deepest most serene parts of Misty, of course slowly at first not wanting to hurt his beloved in any way shape or form. He breaks Misty's hymen taking away her virginity and stays still allowing her to become accustomed to his size. Misty cried at first but Ash reassured her with a loving kiss. Misty bit onto Ash's lower lip and pulled on it with a seductive and pleasured filled look on her face meaning she was fine and that he was allowed to move. As Ash began to thrust into Misty he began to pick up some speed and thrust into her harder each time, although the friction of the water from the river did interfere with their love making they did not cease. Misty wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and released his lip as she shouted and moaned his name.**_

_** "FUCK....ahhh.....yea right there baby, fuck me harder, make me yours." Misty moaned as she began to grind into Ash's pelvis meeting his thrusts with her own causing Ash to moan in response.**_

_** "ahhhhhhhh fuck....Mist....your pussy's so tight it feels...like its trying to squeeze me dry..."**_

_** After a few more thrusts, moans, fucks, harder, and faster were thrown around Ash and Misty were arriving closer to their climax.**_

_** "ahhh...oh my god Mist im...about to....come."**_

_** "yes.....oh...fuck...Ash im about to come to....come inside me...let me have it...lets come together."**_

_** Ash gave one final thrust into Misty as he shot his seed into her womb causing Misty to shoot all her love juices all over Ash's cock as they both just held each other in the river. After a while Ash pulled Misty into one more kiss then whispered to her.**_

_** "I love you Misty."**_

_** "I love you too Ash." replied Misty with the most amazing smile Ash has ever seen on her face. He had to admit he loved making her feel the way she did.**_

_** A/N: um...there it is my first lemon dont be to hard let me know what you think I dont know if I should add a few more chapters after the next one but if you want me to add more let me know otherwise the next chapter might be the ending, ill probably write a sequel im not sure yet. REVIEW PLEASE.**_


End file.
